Solve for $p$ : $11 = -22 + p$
Explanation: Add $22$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{11 {+ 22}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{p} \\ 11 &=& -22 + p \\ \\ {+22} && {+22} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 11 {+ 22} &=& p \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ p = 33$